Sin título
by Adkin
Summary: Decidió trotar ligeramente, después corrió con prisa, como si tratara de dejar el recuerdo de alguien que alguna vez, y por escasos segundos, fue importante en su vida. [Nathan/Kevin][KevEdd] Slash. Para Moon.


**Sin título**_**  
**—Adkın—_

* * *

**D**isclaimer: _Nathan Goldberg_ le pertenece a **C2ndy2cid**. A **Danny Antonucci, **_Ed, Edd y Eddy._  
**A**dvertencias: BL!  
**P**ara: Moon (A.k.a Humi). ¡Feliz cumpleaños atrasado! *se larga a llorar*

* * *

.

Caminó distancias largas y pateó piedras en la carretera. La mañana se convirtió en tarde. Llovió, el cielo se había rasgado sobre su cabeza, pero siguió, paso a paso, hundiendo los pies en el fango.

Edd se fue, lo supo cuando leyó la nota que cayó al suelo después de abrir su casillero. Entonces frunció las cejas, tomó el libro de matemáticas y entró a clase. Era imposible, esa pequeña sabandija no podía despedirse con un insulso trozo de papel, sin embargo, su casa estaba vacía y al romper los vidrios de las ventanas entendió que nadie iba a salir.

Tuvo la intención de descargar su ira en el rostro de Eddy, porque el cretino debía saberlo, él y Ed sabían que el nerd se cambiaría de ciudad. Hasta podía asegurar que fueron ellos quienes dejaron el papel, la gallina quizá estuviera sobre un auto en marcha a esa hora. Imbécil, jamás le tuvo la suficiente confianza. Y vergonzoso resultó admitir que eso le hería, así que pisó con fuerza y se desvió ligeramente hacia la mitad de la avenida. Era un chico rudo, no una mariquita. Lo que escurría por su rostro era sólo agua que se precipitaba de las nubes, no de sus ojos. ¡No de sus malditos ojos!

La noche lamia su sombra cuando sonó el claxon de un vehículo. Los puños estrelló contra el capó al detenerse.

—¡Kevin!

No contestó, pero miró fijamente a quien le gritó. Nathan tenía un gesto extraño.

—¿Qué? —Erguido nuevamente, respiraba con agitación.

"Casi te mato", le hubiera gustado decir, a cambio de ello se estacionó a un lado y al bajar lo haló de la chaqueta.

—Pareces un poste mal ubicado. —Sonrió, quitándole hierro al asunto mientras abría un paraguas.

El repiquetear de las gotas sobre el parabrisas fue lo único que escuchó.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Estaba considerando iniciar una pelea sin con eso lograba conseguir más que una boca fruncida—. ¿Se te dañó la brújula?

—¿Y a ti qué te importa? —Rechazó con brusquedad los dedos que trataban de alcanzar su brazo derecho—. Métete en tus asuntos, Goldberg.

—Vamos progresando. —Porque, contrario a molestarle, la actitud de Kevin le divertía—. Sabes que es "Nat" para los amigos.

—No eres mi amigo.

Quizá no, llegó a aceptar, tal vez no compartían la suficiente intimidad para considerarse más que conocidos, sin embargo, Nathan lo _apreciaba_, _de verdad_.

—¿Tienes hambre? Tengo pizza en el auto. —Ignorando la mordacidad en su mirada, clavó el paraguas entre los brazos cruzados de Kevin y fue por un trozo sin esperar respuesta—. Es de pollo con champiñones, no es mi favorita, pero no había más. —Alzándose de hombros le dio un mordisco.

El equipo de futbol que había en la escuela fue el pretexto para mirarse la primera vez. Nathan era un fracaso como estudiante, pero como _quarterback_ era excelente, así que al respecto no había más que decir. Por otro lado, la decisión de Kevin sobre su ingreso se debía a: "Hijo, ocupa las tardes en algo productivo". Además, las calificaciones extras no se despreciaban.

—Adereza el próximo trozo de tierra que tragues. —Le susurró _Nat_ en la tercera práctica, después de palmearle el hombro.

Por supuesto que a partir de allí no hubo una "relación amable" como tal, las promesas de ser cordiales quedaban ancladas en la línea que delimitaba la cancha y al llegar a las duchas sólo podían sisear aguantando el escozor de las heridas. Kevin no lo aguantaba, pero disfrutar atravesarse en su camino no se comparaba con nada.

—Debería estar entre las piernas de una morena candente en este momento y no aquí, con el trasero congelado por el frío, aguantando tu cara de palo. —Se escurrió un mechón que caía sobre su frente y suspiró. Ni siquiera sabía que estaba esperando allí—. ¿Te echaron de casa?

Kevin lo miró de soslayo. Frustrado chasqueó la lengua e intentó dar un paso adelante previendo un agarre fuerte. Nathan no lo dejaría en paz aunque esa noche le permitiera partir, algo en su sonrisa torcida le hizo pensar que estaba intuyendo la razón de su actitud. Él lo había visto entrar al planetario con _Doble D. _Él lo observó robarle un beso al chico y en lugar de burlarse por lo descubierto, felicitó sus esfuerzos, aunque pareciera ridículo.

—Hoy no vi al _dork_. —Hizo memoria acariciándose la barbilla—. Me debe un cómic de Deadpool.

El resoplido burlón que sintió al lado logró hacerle levantar una ceja.

—Te quedarás esperando, _Nat_.

—¿Ah sí, _Kev_? —Ambos podían jugar el mismo juego—. ¿A caso le prohibiste que me viera? No sabía que eras celoso.

Empezando a caminar, esta vez dispuesto a golpearlo si quería retenerlo otra vez, comentó si sentimiento en su voz: "Edd ya no está".

La lluvia volvió a acariciarlos.

* * *

Meses pasaron entre exámenes y partidos.

Edd lo llamó un sábado y desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica podía sentir su temblor, escuchar su respiración agitada, ver el movimiento de sus manos inquietas. No quiso entender razones, pero las oyó, se aguantó el tartamudeo y evitó hablar, las ganas de cuestionar quedaron en el olvido junto a las horas que compartieron sobre el césped verde de la cancha de futbol.

Colgó en cuanto el otro se quedó sin más qué decir.

Ese día salió a caminar. Hacía sol y le quemaba la piel, pero la brisa fresca compensaba el ardor. Decidió trotar ligeramente, después corrió con prisa, como si tratara de dejar el recuerdo de alguien que alguna vez, y por escasos segundos, fue importante en su vida. Se desplazó con tanto impulso que la chaqueta parecía un paracaídas tras su espalda y su gorra quedó en el orillo de la carretera, tropezar jamás había sido tan doloroso como aquella vez.

—Diablos. —Nathan dejó la bicicleta y se acercó a Kevin, sólo para recibir un desplante al tratar de ayudarlo.

—Déjame. —Cubriéndose el rostro, con una mano rasgó su camisa. Se había roto el pómulo, la sangre se escurría hasta su barbilla y se secaba en el asfalto.

—Vamos, Kevin. —Con fuerza logró tomar su mandíbula apretada por el dolor y alzarle el rostro. Le quitó el trozo de tela y presionó la herida después de limpiarle—. Eres estúpidamente torpe.

—¿Tengo que decirlo de nuevo? —Murmuró con rabia—. ¡¿A ti qué te importa?!

Nat sonrió, deleitándose con la mirada de pánico que Kevin adoptó cuando asaltó su boca.

* * *

**!****N**otα: Que cosa tan espantosa. No sé si logro entender lo que acabo de escribir. YO sólo quería hacerle un regalo a _Moon_ por su cumpleaños y lo he escrito hoy y ni siquiera lo he revisado más de dos veces y tengo sueño. ¡Te amo! Es todo ;w;

Gracias por leer a quien lo haga.

PD: Lo del planetario lo saqué de C2ndy2cid. Y respecto a "Dork", nehm, no me sonaba ponerle "idiota" a Edd -n-


End file.
